WGKB
by Yutaka-chan
Summary: Crossover with GB. Weiss and the Getbackers are on a mission together in Mugenjou. Ongoing and going to finish SOON. (shounen ai [main pairing: Ban X Aya)R & R pls!
1. Chp 1

Diclaimer for this and the rest of the episodes uploaded! No sueing! I hate Sue.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could out of the half-demolished tower. Once outside, it crashed, trapping whatever was inside. The boy panted hard and continued running. He did not know where he was heading, but it was definitely better than staying in this unforgiving city.

Before losing sight of the fallen tower, he caught a glimpse behind him. A person dressed totally black standing on top of the rack, smirking back at him. In a blink, he disappeared to thin air. He was too afraid to do anything, but he mustered his strength and ran as fast as he could out of Mugenjou.


	2. Chp 2

"Oi, Aya, just how far is that darn place? We've been walking for two hours already. My feet are killing me!" Ken complained. Aya sniffed as he stared at the map given by Manx. Yoji and Omi were lagging behind, also complaining about the summer heat threatening to barbecue them.

"We could ask for directions." Aya plainly said. Yoji smacked his forehead and started yelling.

"Thanks a lot Aya. You know, there're words like 'I think we're lost', so admit it!"

Aya gave a loud growl to the blonde. "Well, if you're so smart, try figuring out how find out which side is north!" The redhead slammed the piece of paper onto Yoji's chest hard causing him to cough.

After that, Aya stormed off to a corner. At the corner of his eye, he saw two people running towards him. He managed to avoid the front person who apologized before the other person behind collided into him.

"Ow… Dammit! Are you blind?' The spiky-dark haired person yelled and rubbed his head. Aya crashed down to the floor against the wall.

"Ban-chan! Are you ok?" The first person who avoided Aya asked. That lanky blonde came running over. Ban got up to his feet brushing dust off his clothes and staring down at the shocked assassin.

"Aya! Daijoubu?" Omi came running over to his leader's side and helped him up.

"I'm fine", Aya said. He leaned against the wall for support before being able to totally stand on his own.

"What a weirdo", Aya heard. He glared at the one who spoke.

"Ban-chan, don't be rude", the blonde said, tugging his arm.

"Whatever, I don't need another weird person in my life anyway", he snorted and walked off. Aya's growl was the only warning before he charged up to Ban and delivered a heavy punch across his back.

To his surprise, Ban avoided it easily and grabbed onto Aya's outstretched arm and twisted it. Aya hitched and when he felt his other arm getting caught as well. "Feisty aren't you? Too bad, you can try a million years and you haven't improved a bit."

"Aya-kun! Let him go!" Omi barked and threw three darts in Ban's direction. This time Ginji stepped in and shot a bolt of electricity towards the darts, causing them to stop and fall to the ground uselessly.

"Omi! Aya!" The two assassins heard. Yoji and Ken stopped a short distance away, Ken in offense mode and Yoji's hand on his watch.

"What kind of invitation is this…?" Ban stopped when he felt the person he was holding relax too much. He only realized later that the redhead fainted.


	3. Chp 3

Aya awoke later to the sound of people talking. Damn, his head hurts. He reached to his forehead when he felt a rather cold towel across his forehead under his bangs.

"Aya-kun! You're awake!" He opened his eyes to see Omi looming over him with his usual happy smile. He got himself up to sitting position. This place wasn't familiar at all. He looked around to find Yoji and Ken talking to the two people they met before.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, you fainted. You scared us there, Aya-kun. Guess what? Apparently, those two people you met are those we're looking for! Aya-kun! You've really got luck in your hands! Now we're in Honky Tonk." Aya blinked back at Omi. _That's a lot of answers for one question…_

"I see you've awakened redhead." Aya looked up from Omi to see the dark-hair guy looking down at him. Aya glared at him and dumped the towel onto the seat.

"Aya-kun! Don't throw a fit, Ban-san was the one who saved you", Omi said coolly. Aya gave a tiny smile to Omi and got up. At that moment his upper arms started aching. He clutched onto his right one which hurt more.

"Don't move around so much hothead, unless you wanna get that arm of yours broken", Ban warned. Aya scowled back at him.

_Why did I faint anyway?_ Aya thought to himself. Omi replied as if he could read his mind. "Aya-kun, if you were sick, you could've told Manx so! Walking around under the sun with a fever is going to kill you!"

_I have a fever? When did that happen…?_ "I'm okay, Omi. No need to worry about me."

"Now let me get this straight, you four are assassins and you're here in Tokyo to look for us?" Ban asked. Three of the four nodded. "Because there is a job where we Dakannya have to retrieve something lost and you have to kill the person who took it? This is ridiculous."

"It isn't ridiculous as the pay is high Ban", a seductive female voice came. At the door, a blonde wearing a really tight exposing dress came walking in. Yoji was the first to greet her, but even before he could get off his seat, Ken hand a full grip on the playboy's ear.

"Hevn-san! You're here!" Ginji said happily.

"Ara, ara, Ban-chan not happy to se me?" Hevn said slyly.

"What's the pay first?"

"You get a deposit of thirty-thousand each, and when the job is done, the pay is five-million each in advance." Ban's eyes popped big dollar signs. He rushed in front of Hevn and shouted a loud 'I accept!'

"Okay, decided. Kazuki, Shido and Akabane will be following. You guys will meet up with Jubei, Uryuu and Makubex when decided. Call you later. Ja-ne!" Hevn gave a good-bye kiss and left.

"Wait, thread spool, monkey player and that freak is coming along?!? Hevn! We could do it ourselves! Why with them?!?" Ban shouted and ran out of Honky Tonk.

"Oi, Ginji, give me that lady's number and I'll treat you lunch!" Yoji said. Ginji sweat dropped.

"Well, Hevn-san either calls us through a private line or comes here to give us the mission…"

"Noo…." Yoji wailed.

"Idiots", Aya mumbled, massaging his aching arm. _Ban's_ _grip was really hard_, Aya thought.

"Damn! I lost her! That woman is so going to pay one day!" Ban growled while storming into the shop.

"If you're going to break the floor, do it on the outside pavement!" Paul fumed.

The people in Honky Tonk turned their attention to the door when they heard a ring.

"Kazu-chan! What're you doing here?" Ginji said and hopped onto Kazuki's head.

"Ginji-san, it's nice to see you again", Kazuki greeted.

"Now who's that hot chick?" Yoji sneered.

Ban overheard and broke Yoji's um… heart? "It's a guy."

"What the heck?!? That's supposed to be a guy?" Yoji screamed, pointing to Kazuki. At the entrance, the Fuchoin heir frowned.

"Midou, I'd appreciate if you don't barge into other people's business."

Ban returned him with a tongue sticking out.

"Imbecile" Aya said. All of a sudden someone lifted his up.

"You've got anything to say to my face redhead?"

"Put me down you asshole", Aya growled. "And stop calling me that."

"I call people what I want, and you are starting piss me off."

"Ban-san! Let him go! Aya-kun, stop creating a fuss with Ban-san please!" Omi said, trying to pry open the hand holding onto Aya's shirt. Yoji and Ken went up as well to stop the commotion.

"Ban-chan! Yamete teba! Let go of Aya-san!" After everyone tried pulling off Ban, he finally let go.

"Ch, I'd rather not waste my time on insensible things."

Behind, Aya gave a really dangerous scowl.


	4. Chp 4

In the late afternoon, Weiss and the Dakannya, together with Kazuki, Shido and Akabane took refuge in a weird but large four-storey motel reserved by Hevn (apparently all of them were forced to stay together), which had a huge living and dining which was connected to a fairly large kitchen. There were five large rooms and two medium sized store rooms.

On the first floor, one room was connected to the kitchen and diner. Akabane accepted sleeping alone in that room on that level. The second floor had double rooms facing each other; on the third was a room and a store room. Fourth level was similar to the third which one bedroom and a store room. Above was the attic.

In order not to fight amongst who took which roommate and level, they drew lots with specific numbers and letters for the second floor.

The conclusion:

Aya took 4

Yoji took 1A

Omi took 3

Ken took 1B

Ginji took 1B

Ban took 4

Shido took 3

Kazuki took 1A

Everyone had thoughts on drawing lots again upon looking at the results. But in the end neither of them denied or made any noise about it.

Yoji, Kazuki, Ken and Ginji took the ones on the second floor while Shido and Omi took the third floor and to Omi's surprise and luck, it has a computer in the store room opposite their room. Last but not least, the top most floor together with the store room.

Above the top level was a rather clean attic. In the end all of them took it as a training room. Yoji was rather freaked for having to share a room with Kazuki. Ken and Ginji had quite a lot in common, especially soccer, so they spent their time chatting about their favorite teams. Omi seemed to enjoy playing with whatever animal Shido sent into the room. He even played with the crows catching up and down the house.

Aya and Ban did not really like the fact that they had to share the room. To make matters worst, the room they took was the master bedroom. Well, what do you usually find in a master bedroom? A master bed of course. A king-size with a nicely-covered cover with a cosy quilt. Both of them glared at each other.

"How 'bout you head downstairs and share the room with Akabane?" Ban suggested stupidly.

"I decline the offer. You know him longer than I do, the pleasure is mine", Aya retorted back. Both kept complaining until both were exhausted from yelling at each other.

"In any way, bed's mine. Either you sleep on the floor or find someone else who can share the room with you." After speaking, Ban hopped onto the bed and practically took up the whole place. Aya snarled back at the Dakannya and stomped out of the room, slamming the door real hard till it echoed through the house. Ban just dismissed the matter with a sniff.


	5. Chp 5

Aya was about to step out of the house when he heard Akabane speaking behind him. "What's this? A lover's fight?"

The assassin looked over his shoulder and spoke. "Leave me alone you freak. And that bastard isn't my lover." With that, he exited the motel and headed onto the streets.

Outside, Aya kept his pacing rather fast with his hands slipped in his pockets and walking blindly. After a short walk, he found himself at a rather large park. The lamps started to shine one after another. The redhead looked into the watch on his right hand. "It's seven already?" He asked himself.

He stuffed his hand back into his pocket and walked to an empty bench. Once settled in a comfortable cross-legged position, he started thinking about how he even let himself get into such mess.

It started when Hevn had this large van to bring them to the motel. She said the mission was not confirmed and anyone could back out of it. No one did so anyway, so she just said that this was a dangerous mission. As they know, the Getbackers do not do execution as part of their job, so she found Kritiker and hired Weiss to fully complete the job.

The information of the assassin's targets are still under analysis and for the Getbackers, the item to retrieve has to be identified. The rough explanation is about a (typical) mad scientist creating an unknown object. The mission is to kill the scientist and retrieve the item he made.

Aya sighed. The mission takes place in a place called Mugenjou, in which he suspects the non-Weiss are rather clear about. He took note of Ginji, Kazuki and Shido's odd expression when Hevn told them they had to go to Mugenjou.

Mugenjou… What kind of place is that? In the middle of Tokyo. He heard from Manx that it was a place with no rules, so any murder would be unnoticed. He shrugged to himself, thinking that it would be mostly impossible to have such a world in Weiss's area. If that was ever possible, Takatori Reiji would be dead right after the accident.

Many memories shot through him once he thought of Takatori. His comatose sister. She awoke after the battle at the dome. Aya-chan was acting weird though. She would stare blankly in space for several minutes without blinking and would cackle all of a sudden. Aya shook his head and tried forgetting whatever happened later.

"You're here? What a dumb place to be", he heard. He shifted his head to the direction of the speaker. From the direction of the setting sun, Ban approached Aya.

"What do you want now?" Aya snarled.

"Like I want anything from you. Ginji told me to come get you, and if I don't he'll keep zapping me while your kiddy friend starts doing odd acupuncture on me. So come on! I want to go back. Outside's cold y'know." Ban dug into his pocket in search of a cigarette. Aya watched him in silence as he lit up the tip and kept the lighter. "Are you coming or not?"

Aya looked down onto the ground and continued keeping silent. "What is it with you? One minute you're yelling and in another minute you keep quite like a mute dog."

"That's because I find it meaningless to fight with a dope like you."

"You're asking for it buster", Ban growled and tossed away the half-burnt cigarette and went up to Aya. Oblivious, Aya just watched and waited to see what he does. Expecting a blow, Aya shut his eyes and steadied himself.

To his surprise, nothing hit or even touched him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Ban. He had both hands on either side of Aya and was leaning in very close. Close enough that Aya could catch whiffs or the cigarette smoke mixed with alcohol.

"What are you planning to do?" Aya asked, keeping his position in the cross-legged and cross-armed. Ban smirked back at him and shifted away from the cold person.

"Ch, you aren't any fun. Most people would get rather nervous when they found someone leaning so close. I guess you're going to be a hard ice to melt."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aya barked, getting up from his seat. Ban simply continued walking away from him. The assassin went after the Getbacker, only to get knocked into a shadow that crossed him path.

He made a rather loud yelp that attracted Ban's attention back to the person who followed. Aya was on the ground and on top of him was a chocolate-hair colored young boy in a messy state. Ban went up to them as Aya felt the pulse of the fallen boy.

"He's still alive; we'd better get him back home."


	6. Chp 6

His eyes fluttered slightly as the sun's rays blinded him for a moment. When he had full focus, he looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling which caused him to get up all of a sudden. He looked down to find himself wearing a really large shirt instead of the normal Tees and pants. He heard a click and his attention brought him to the door.

Aya entered the room holding two neatly folded clothing in his hands. "Who… who are you? What do you want with me?" The boy whimpered. Aya returned with a calming tiny smile.

"It's ok, you're safe. I'm Aya, and you are?"

"Aya? Isn't that a girl's name? Are you a girl?"

Aya went up and sat on the bed beside the youngster. "No, I'm not a girl. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Makoto. Ne, can I call you Aya-chan?" Aya stiffen at the sound of that name, but forced himself to relax.

"That would be up to you. Now, Makoto, are you lost?" The youngster shook his head wildly. Aya nearly sweat dropped.

"I'm not lost. I ran out of Mugenjou. Someone took my mommy away, so I went after her, but mommy told me to find help. I don't know who to get because no one cared, so I came here." Tears formed in the large light brown eyes. "That guy was a meany, he took away my mommy!" He sobbed.

Aya silently watched the boy. Almost exactly like Aya-chan when she woke up. Sub-consciously, he took the crying youngster into a soothing embrace. Makoto was shocked for a moment, but continued crying as he found it so calming.

"Hey redhead, did the kid…" Ban paused when he saw Aya holding the crying child. It looked almost as if it was an angel of some sort. _Damn! Snap out of it!_ Ban told himself and smacked his head. "Alright break it up, break it up! Hey kid, gimme your mom or dad's number and I'll call them to come pick ya."

Hearing what he said, Makoto sobbed even more. "Ban! Stop making matters worst! Makoto, it's alright. He didn't mean it okay? Come on, go change into these clothes. You'll be more comfortable in your own clothes rather than Ban's loose one." With that, Aya passed the bright yellow shirt and black pants to the boy.

Makoto just nodded and headed to the toilet at the corner of the room. "What the hell was that about? Doesn't he wanna go home?"

Aya narrowed his eyes at the Dakannya. "His mother and father are either no where to be found or dead. Really, Ban, you should learn to choose your words carefully before you speak. I'll that many people said you have a rather foul mouth."

"Yeah whatever. Like I care a damn about those stuff. Anyway, the other guys just got breakfast. Be waiting for you and that runt." Ban exited the room and went down the steps. Just them, Makoto stepped out of the washroom.

"These clothes feel so new! You sew them together?" Makoto asked happily, hopping onto the large bed beside Aya. The redhead nodded and Makoto burst out happily again. "That's so nice! I always kept playing with stones with my friends and we had to throw them, and when it hit my clothes always had holes in 'em. Mommy used to get so angry at me for that!" He laughed, hopping on the bouncy bed.

_Had holes huh?_ Aya-chan used to always tear her skirt some where. Regardless sitting or standing, she always seemed to have the luck of splitting her skirt when she was young. His parents weren't usually at home due to working, and Aya would cry out whenever she tore her skirt. In the end, Aya had to learn how to sew to get to stop her whining. The assassin snapped out of his thought when he felt someone touching his hair.

He turned over his shoulder to find Makoto playing and twirling his hair with his fingers. "It's so nice and soft. My mommy's hair used to be this color! And it was long, silky and soft, like yours!" Makoto giggled. Aya shut his eyes and stood up.

"Come on. I'm sure you're hungry. I'll introduce to you some people."


	7. Chp 7

Downstairs, everyone was settled at the table eating Macdonald's. (Where did that come from?) Everyone was discussing about the bio scientist. All of them had rather weird suspicions on him. Weiss were thinking he was those type of crazy body dissector they had encountered before.

The others though, had doubts about that. "Here. You guys read this article we just received", Kazuki finished and passed these pages of newspaper to Omi sitting opposite him.

Omi read the paper quickly spoke out loud. "Whoa, the police found a dead body in a drain in a really bad state." He pointed to a picture of a fifty-year-old looking man, but below states that the man was only twenty-five. He shuddered at the picture and tossed to Yoji to the other end of the table.

Ken bent over Yoji to catch a glimpse of the photo and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I'd rather not end up like that."

"That wasn't the only case. There were four other bodies found across Tokyo at different sewage tunnels. All were in their twenties, but end up looking like old men. Other than that six women were also found in the same state", Kazuki said, sipping his coffee slowly. Shido stuffed a piece of scrambled eggs and watched closely as Omi gave a small chunk of bread to a crow standing on his head

"It so happens that these drains lead out from Mugenjou…" Yoji paused. "Where's Mugenjou anyway?"

"That's in the middle of Tokyo. It's a place made out of useless buildings stacked on top of another", Ginji replied. He tilt his head to the side when he saw Ban coming down. "Ban-chan! How's the boy?"

"Fine, rascal's upstairs with redhead. So, where's my set?" Ban said while walking down the stairs. He reached over the table and grabbed a styrofoam cup filled with coffee and drank it when he heard a trotting sound coming from the stairs.

"Aya-chan, Are these your family?" Makoto asked softly as he came down the stairs, right hand locked onto Aya's bigger left one. Aya stayed silent as he brought Makoto down the stairs.

_Why're they holding hands like that? They just met for crying out loud…_ Ban thought as he swallowed down the hot liquid. "Aya-chan… the look scary…" Makoto mumbled as he squeezed Aya's hand tighter.

The redhead kneeled down beside him and whispered something in his ear. A smile slowly grew and took over the scared look in Makoto's face. The kid then skipped down the dining and went up to introduce himself. "Hi! I'm Makoto. Seven-years-old!" He squeaked happily.

The rest stared at him at amazement. A minute ago he looked so scared, and after Aya told him something in secret he became so open. Confusion in the room was taken over by Ken's laughing. "Hey, Makoto! What did Aya tell you?"

Makoto grinned back at him and simply said "It's a secret. Aya told me Go say so." Behind Aya had a hand covering his face. Ken lifted a fine eyebrow back at him as he watched the kid giggling away and pulling Aya to the table.

"Ne, Aya-chan! Tell me who they are!" The boy cried while tugging along Aya's arm towards the table. Aya stared at him and grumbled.

"Ah, forget it kid. That guy won't speak unless you force him to", Ban teased, taking a drag from his cigarette. Aya glared death at the guy.

"You're that big meany from just now! You leave Aya-chan alone!" Makoto barked. Ban rolled his eyes and noticed everyone was staring at him this time.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! I heard you bullying Aya-chan! Do that again and I'll hit you!" Aya flushed slightly and just looked away.

"Gutsy one aren't you? Alright! Bring it on!" Ban shouted, slamming down the cup on the table.

"Midou! Don't be ridiculous! You fighting a kid like him, we all know the results even before you start", Shido said in his cold and low voice. In the kitchen, Yoji and Ginji were helping Kazuki in cleaning up the dishes.

"Don't cut in monkey player. This isn't any of your business!" So in the end, Ban and Shido are the ones fighting.

Aya took an empty seat beside Omi and buried his face in his hands. Omi noticed this and got a little worried. "Aya-kun? Are you okay? You look rather pale… Is it your fever again?"

Aya's face slowly rose from his palms and forced himself to speak normally. "It's ok. I'm fine." Omi knew he was lying, and placed his hand on his leader's forehead.

"Aya-kun! You're really burning up!" Omi said worriedly. Aya just shook his head as he started to breathe rather hard. The fight between the two spike heads ceased when they heard Omi. "Come on! We've got to bring you to the doctor!"

Aya refused and chocked several times as he told Omi that he would just rest and that it was not a serious thing. Omi knew he could not force him to do anything, so he ordered Ken to get the thermometer he bought on the first occasion when Aya fainted. Ken darted up the stairs to the third floor in search of the thermometer.

"Someone carry Aya to the couch, I don't think he can walk by himself", Omi said out loud. "Shido-san, maybe you should go find the medicine in the fridge and Ban-san, you can help me carry Aya to the couch."

"No way in hell will I do that." Omi gave a rather fierce glare at him and he hissed. "Damn you." One arm went under Aya's knee while the other went behind the shoulder. Aya tried protesting, but he was too weak for some reason to make any noise. To Ban' surprise, Aya was lighter than what he thought he would be. Easily lifting off the chair, he went to the couch and placed the panting redhead on the red couch.

"Omi! Catch!" Ken yelled from the top of the steps. In a second, Omi had the thermometer in his hands.

After taking the temperature, Omi was shocked at the degree Aya was at. "Oh my god, Aya, we have got to send you to the hospital!"

"What? Let me see that!" Ban snatched the thermometer to see it showing 40.2 degrees Celsius. "How the hell did you hit that high? You fine a short time ago!"

If Aya could move, he would be beating the crap out of Ban by now. His head was starting to spin as muffled voices clouded his head. He grit hid teeth tightly as a headache started to form. He finally succumbed to the darkness when Omi was about the give him the medication.


	8. Chp 8

A shout from the room inside was the only thing needed before his henchmen came running into the room hurriedly. The doctor all dressed in white slammed down his fists to the table which rocked hard when hit. "No! These are too weak! Another sickening failure!" He boomed in the room..

He turned to face the dead body collected in a light green liquid in the large compartment. He punched the glass as hard as he could, towards the head of the corpse. "You're useless… nothing but a useless piece of shit. Bring him away!" He ordered to his workmen behind him. Immediately, the removed the drenched body and dragged it away from the laboratory.

"Mike! I told you to find a good body, not a low-life! I want a stronger one. One that can withstand all that he will have to go through. Find such or get out of my face forever!"

"My lord, I have found one. A girl name Fujimiya Aya. It was a rumor that when she was in a two-year coma, she has never aged a little."

"That is good! Bring her here immediately!"

"Unfortunately, she is dead. Yet, a brother of hers still roam the streets till today. There is a possibility that he has the same possible gene in his body. He will make a very good sample I assure you."

"That is great! Now I can show those scumbags what a great scientist I am! Find that man and send him over! Who is this man you shall be bringing to me?"

An evil smile and blood–red eyes showed vibrantly behind in the darkness.

"Fujimiya Ran, sir."


	9. Chp 9

Omi yawned and stretched on his seat in front of the computer and stared at the screen. For the past hour he was trying to get some information on the unknown murdering of the people. His eyes were staring to get groggy.

"Why don't you stop for a while? Here, coffee." Shido said and passed a mug to Omi. The assassin thanked him and took a sip. "What are you doing?"

"There's something fishy is going on. Even though the articles looks like it said everything, I believe they're hiding something, so I'm trying to find some clues." At that point the computer made beeping noises. Omi turned his attention back and started typing real quickly even Shido could not catch.

"So I'm right! The police do know who it is but kept it hidden. Here's the data of the person." Omi said and pushed the enter key. In a few seconds a picture of a man and various information clicked out as well. Omi's eyes widen and he stood up from his chair. "That can't be possible! I thought they were dead!"

"What? You know this person?" Shido asked. Omi nodded slowly and he mouthed the name of the person.

"Takatori Masafumi."

"Wait! There're more." Shido pointed to the screen where it said others. Omi clicked on it and two other people came out.

"Mike Meyers and Takatori Hirofumi? Is this guy his brother?"

"No, this can't be true. They're supposed to be dead!" Omi cried and ran out of the room in search of Ken and Yoji. Shido watched the younger run down the stairs in a rush and looked back at the computer.

"Well, they are alive now."

Well, I suppose now that this is up… Thanks for the reviews!

Kazuha- Thanks a lot. I was afraid not one would like it. .

Shura- I'm soooo sorry….I can't write long chapters. Must be default of my habit. -.-lll I'll do my best to make long chapters! Oh, and apologies for again, this short chapter. Let's hope the next one is longer!


	10. Chp 10

"Ken-kun! Yoji-kun! Some ba… ahhhh!!!" Omi yelled while running down the steps, only to collide into Aya. The redhead grumbled as Omi stabled himself by holding onto the handle. "Ran-kun! Gomen nasai! Have you seen Yoji-kun or Ken-kun?"

"Both of them just went out with the rest. What happened to you? You look pale." Ran said while straightening his clothes. Omi stared back at him and Ran stared back.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise you won't freak."

"What the..." Ran took notice of the serious look on Omi's face "… alright."

"Takatori Masafumi and Hirofumi are alive. They survived."

Ran started to flare with anger but maintained it inside silently. "And?"

"They're the ones responsible for the murders. Follow me!" Omi grabbed onto Ran's hand and dragged him up the stairs quickly, heading to the room with the computer. About a floor before reaching, both assassins heard banging noises. Both threw a glance at each other and quickened their pace up the flight of steps.

When Omi entered the room, he was shocked.

"Shido-kun! What did you do to the computer?!?" Omi sobbed. Instead of the screen that Omi left before, it became Pokemon pinball.

Shido shrugged. "I left it the way it was, and a minute after you left it turned to thing. Must be an interference as you are going into an illegal page."

Omi continued wailing as Ran started to get suspicious. "Omi, there can't be anyway they are alive. We finished them off once and for all. You saw it with your own eyes didn't you?"

"Demo…"

"I refuse to believe they are alive and walking." Ran said and left the room and up the stairs to his own.

"Shido-kun, you saw the files didn't you? I have to get the rest to see it."

"But entering it will only direct you back here." Shido said, pointing to the screen.

"Don't worry. I have my ways." Omi gave him a grin.

"Hai, hai. Up to you. Don't stay up too late. Hevn is coming over early tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll go to bed in a minute…"

_Ring_

Omi got cut off by the doorbell. "Ah, they must be back!" Omi squealed and went down the stairs. He opened the door to see tall man about Yoji's height all dressed in black with a hat shadowing his face. "Um…how may I help you?"

"I apologise for the disruption. May I know who the owner of this place is?" He asked. Owner? Omi though. Hevn got this place, so there should not be anyone looking for the owner. But this guy has the word 'suspicious' written all over him.

Omi shuddered at his voice. It was as scary as Akabane's, but slightly scarier. Omi replied by shaking his head.

"The owner's isn't in at the moment, any messages?" He asked politely.

"Oh, then sorry for the disturbance. May I know when he will be back?"

"Soon… I think."

"Soon, I see, then may I wait for him here?"

"Oh, please. Do come in."

Omi could see a wide smile spread across his face. He shifted aside to let the man enter the house.

"This is a very nice house. I sense many minds. How many live here?" The man said. He took his hat down to reveal a curly, shoulder-length hair blonde. Omi nearly blushed but snapped out of his thought, looking down at the floor.

"We have friends over" _I sense many minds_ "It's rather crowded." What did that guy mean? Like Schuldig, a telepath?

"Yes, very much like him." Omi's head shot up and jumped backwards in defense mode. He watched the blonde walk towards the sofa and he took a seat. "I'll be waiting here, no need to worry."

Omi grit his teeth and sped up the stairs to find the rest. While running up he heard the man below answering a call with his agreeing to whatever the caller said. He bit his bottom lip and went into his own room.

"Shido-kun! There's someone downstairs who is really scaring me. He's looking for the 'owner' of this house even though there isn't any."

At that very moment, the crows in the room started to squawk and cry loudly. Shido had his fist clenched.

"This isn't good! Omi, get the rest to hurry back! I'll go check out this guy!"

"Ok!"


	11. Chp 11

"Just how much more stuff do we have to buy? My arms are aching!" Yoji complained. He peered over Kazuki who was holding onto the shopping list. The list showed over twenty items and most had ticks by their sides to show that they were bought. Kazuki continued staring at the paper until Yoji spoke directly in his ear.

"Hurry up or else…", Kazuki jumped and moved away from the blonde. Kazuki gave him a frown and covered his ear. Yoji just sneered back and watched Kazuki walk ahead of him.

"Soon. We should be very much done. Ken, Ginji-san, are you done with your own stuff?" Kazuki called out at the two who were staring at a really nice looking shirt and shorts. They had been staring at that soccer suit for the past five minutes. Kazuki even wondered how they managed to stare that long at two pieces of cloth.

"Yeah, we're done! Akabane said he would be back later", Ken replied. He picked up the three bags of groceries while Ginji held onto a large pack of items. Both ran up to Yoji and Kazuki. "Where's Ban?" Kazuki shrugged but Yoji replied.

"Oh, that guy went back first. He said that he was bored, and went home first", Yoji said and continued walking down the pavement. So far, they went to the supermarket to buy some food that will last them till the day of the mission which was estimated to be a week or two away. During that time they will have to really get ready.

Hevn will be coming over the next morning to confirm everything. As she said before, it would be dangerous and this mission needs full cooperation. For the past days Yoji and Kazuki were pretty much busy trying to buck up on using their weapon. A little secret of theirs was the combination of the strings and wire. Yoji learnt on how to control the wire better while he taught Kazuki a little hand-on-hand combat.

Ginji and Ken wasn't really worried. They jump concentrated on improving their stamina with a game of soccer at the backyard. True enough, their stamina is the best compared to the rest. The do engage in fights often, mostly on fighting without using their personal weapons.

The rest of the team does their practices alone, so they were not very bothered. The four continued chatting about their practices when Ken's phone vibrated wildly in his pocket.

"Hold it guys! I got a call", Ken said and put the stuff down quickly. He fished out the phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah, Ken-kun! I finally reached you. We need you guys back quickly. We got someone downstairs who is really freaking me out. You guys better get back here so…"

The line was cut off even before Omi spoke finish. All Ken could hear were the disconnected beeps. Ken started to get worried. He tried to call back to the number. Again it was failed to be received. Ken tried it the last time even though Yoji, Kazuki and Ginji were waiting impatiently for him.

It rung and that was the good thing. Instead of Omi picking it up though, another man's voice replied him. "Who are you?" Ken growled through the phone. He could feel the person grinning at the phone. It was not possible, but he felt it.

"I am just here to find someone. Is that someone with you?" The man through the phone asked. Ken bit his bottom lip.

"Where's Omi? Bring him back on the line!" Ken demanded. The other three heard him and worried faces grew. "I said, bring Omi back on the line!"

"Very well."

It was after a second before he heard Omi in the background. He was screaming. What the words were he could not hear it properly as there were static noises. Yet when talking to the guy, he could hear very clearly, as if he was talking to him in person.

"You bastard, what did you do to him!" Ken hissed. The man just laughed.

"If you want to know, hurry home. Red is getting hot…"

Right after that the phone was cut off again. Ken tightened his grip around the phone and he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Ken, what the hell… Who was that?"

"I don't know but we'd better get back quickly. The rest at home may be in trouble!" Ken yelled and grabbed the bags. He started running down the streets. It would take at least ten minutes to get back. He would just have to hope that Ban reaches in time and that the four at home were alright, especially Aya.

* * *

Alrighty! This is longer than the previous and I'm trying to get this done nice and quicky!

Luna Kaira-> Thanks for saying that it's interesting! Review much appreciated!


	12. Chp 12

Aya was in his room reading a book while Makoto was busy playing a game Aya gave him. After settling down for less than ten minutes, he heard Omi yelling below. He ignored the first cry, but jumped when he heard the next one.

"Makoto, you stay up here and lock the door. Don't come out unless I say so." Makoto stared at him in confusion but agreed. Aya nodded and left the room, in one hand with his katana.

"Don't touch me you jerk!" Omi yelled while struggling out of the grasp. Not far away Shido was hit with a tAyaquilizer and was now out cold. Omi decided to put up a fight with blonde but instead only got himself in trouble.

"Oh I won't, not until Fujimiya comes out", the taller man shouted. Aya jumped when he heard the man shouted. He knew he was there. Swallowing hard, Aya went down the steps carefully until he had a full view of the situation. "Good evening Fujimiya. This may be unexpected but we need you to help us with our little… project, I would say?"

It was only then that Omi found out something. "You're the freaks who caused those people to mmphh!" Omi got cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Ah, you should never speak other people's secrets, Takatori Mamoru", the blonde whispered into his ear. Omi's eyes widened when the guy spoke his forgotten name. Aya on the other hand, took the chance when the man was not paying attention to him and charging him with his katana.

Surprisingly, even the unaware blonde easily dodged and grabbed the katana with two fingers followed by swinging it, sending the redhead to the wall. Aya choked at the impact and slid down onto the floor against the wall. Omi gave a muffled yell at Aya.

"Naughty aren't you? Getting me off guard won't work though. You'll have to try something else."

Aya glared at the other man and slowly picked himself up. "Give me back my katana you asshole", he cursed. He saw the blonde smile back at him and threw the sword towards him.

"Sure." After saying, the katana flew past Aya and had embedded into the wall right beside Aya's ear. The redhead was stunned. If he were to turn his a little, he would be able to feel the cold metal resting on his cheek. There was only one word that can describe this guy, and that would be strong.

His thoughts were disrupted when the main door flew open. Outside was Ban with his hands in a pocket, and the way of opening the door was kicking it. "Now what do we have here?" He said while his teeth were holding firmly onto his cigarette. Aya tossed him a glare and Ban frowned. "What? I'm here to save you and all you give me was a 'die hard' look? Jeez, I should leave you to this guy."

"I presume you are Midou Ban, one of the two Dakannya? Nice to meet you", the blonde said while smiling.

_Great…_ Ban thought. _Another smiling freak._ "Get your hands off the kid and get out of this house", Ban said. He caught sight of Aya trying to pull out the sword out of the wall. He seemed to use a lot of strength but it was still no avail.

"If I refuse, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure… kill you? That seems to be the best option." Ban replied. The blonde let go of Omi and pushed his aside. Omi yelped as he hit the floor.

"I heard you are a skilled fighter, and I've always wanted to combat with you!" The blonde shouted as he charged up at Ban. In a blink of an eye they were both engaged in a fight.

Multiple kicks and punches were al most invisible to the naked eye and Aya had a hard time trying to see what they were doing. Omi was trying to get Shido to wake up by shaking and calling out to him.

After three minutes both men stepped away from each other with Ban doing a flip and standing on he hand rest of the sofa. The blonde remained on the tiled floor and watched carefully at Ban. He noticed a slight torn at his right sleeve and a small cut.

"Not bad. Out of the last opponents I fought with, only one out of twenty can avoid getting hurt." The blonde said. "And one out of fifty can hurt me, which means you make a rather tough opponent."

"Don't flatter yourself. You'll be dead anyways", Ban said and pointed behind the blonde. The man on the floor turned to see the redhead running up to him and driving the katana into his chest. The blonde choked and pushed the man away, but the sword remained pierced through him. It was only then the smile was replaced with the sheer look of terror.

"Just one minute." The vision of the blonde cracked and shattered and the view became something very different from the previous. Ban was sitting on the sofa and Aya was standing beside him, katana held with both hands. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The blonde cringed and fury swept across his face. "That's Jegan?"

The dark haired man smirked back at him and took a drag from his cigarette. "Yes. Be glad to experience it. The rest will be back soon, and then I cannot guarantee you can leave this place alive."

The older man bit his bottom lip until it drawled blood. He gave up and left the house. Aya watched the man stormed out of the room while Ban got up from his seat. "Now…"

Aya looked at him with a questioned look. Ban held Aya's face with his hand. "What's this secret 'ability' of yours?"


	13. Chp 13

"What are you talking about…" Aya trailed off when he heard Ken and the rest entering the room. Ban cursed and let go of the smaller man and headed up the stairs.

"Ran, you okay?" Ginji and Ken asked at the same time. The redhead stared at the both of them before nodding silently. They could tell something was wrong though, but decided not to persist the matter. "Then… wanna make some supper?"

Ran shook his head and left the rest downstairs. _This is bad. If the rest find out, I don't know what I'll do…_ His attention was caught up with something else. Ban was yelling and banging on the door.

"Open up the door you sickening brat!" Ban yelled, hitting the door and turning the knob. It was only then Aya remembered that Makoto was in the room. He was about to laugh when he saw Ban furiously banging the door.

Ban saw Aya and glared at him. Aya had to look away to prevent Ban from looking at him giggling. He was also covering his mouth. After a while, Aya coughed and went up and knock the door. " Makoto, it's me. You can open now…"

No response.

"Makoto?" Aya knocked the door again. He looked at Ban and the Dakannya gave a signal for him to move aside. In one swift move, he kicked down the door and Aya rushed in.

"This is for making me go through such thing, Midou", a voice said. At the window was the blonde they confronted earlier and he was holding onto Makoto. Aya ran up to him and wanted to deliver a punch when the blonde reversed the action and caught Aya in the stomach even before the assassin could react. The blonde smirked and leapt out of the window and into the darkness of the night.

"Kuso…", Aya cursed. He slammed a fist down against the floor.

"Looks like you have no choice. Either you tell me what's going on, or else Makoto could be in danger."

"I can't…" He mumbled. Ban barely heard that speech and dragged the redhead out of the room. "Let go of me you jerk!" Aya shouted. Ban would not care less about the struggling assassin. All he need to know now is the truth and only the truth.

Downstairs, Omi managed to get Shido to wake up. He felt rather groggy, which was no big of a deal. The rest managed to get Shido fully awake in five minutes. "We have to get Aya to speak. The guy told me he knew something we don't, and that it is an important source of information."

"No need to do so monkey player", Ban said while walking down the stairs. "That jerk took Makoto."

The rest all stare at him in shock as Aya went down the steps. "Look, there's something…" Aya paused and looked at Ban. The other simply nodded and Aya took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, I wouldn't be surprised if they are planning to use me as part of their experiment. There is a particular gene in my body and Aya which runs through the family. It is immune to many sicknesses, but when we get affected, the sickness remains in us for twice the length of time in normal people and weakens us even more. Thus, the fever I got can reach to high degrees for a long time."

"Same with my sister, when she was in a coma, it was only to last about a year or so, but she only awoke two years later. When she did though, the coma caused quite a lot of damage to her brain, that's why…" Aya trailed off. He knew the story is probably unbelievable, but it was the truth. He bit his bottom lip and dashed up the stairs.

The rest were surprised at his sudden retreat when Ban stopped them. "Ask the Weiss to explain the rest." With that, he went up the stairs leaving the rest rather dumbfounded.

"So, what happened to his sister?" Ginji asked with a worried look. All three assassins did not have a happy look. All of them kept silent until Yoji broke it.

"Because of the major mental damage, she injured many people, including her own brother. Unable to tolerate it anymore, Kritiker suggested bringing her to a mentally unstable hospital, but Aya refused. After about three months she awoke, she was found in her room with a knife stabbed into herself. She might've committed suicide, but no one knows for sure. Aya was so depressed losing his last family member he didn't eat for days, probably the reason why he suffered the fever badly."

"So it didn't happen along time ago", Kazuki whispered.

* * *

Ah.... sorry for the late update.... Anyway, look out for the next one soon!


	14. Chp 14

"Oi, redhead, quite making a fuss about it. They only took the kid, but I can guarantee you they won't kill him", Ban said as he watched Aya picked up his katana and roughly pushed past the other man, heading up towards the attic. Ban rolled his eyes and followed behind.

"Whoah, mood swings."

Once upstairs, the swordsman furiously stepped into his position and sliced through the air with grace. Ban watched at the door for the next ten minute, in which made Aya even more irritated.

"Quit watching me! Go do something else or something!" Aya growled.

Ban whistled and approached the redhead. "Look, I'll cut a deal with you. We both fight. If you win, I leave you alone, if I win, you get over your sick habit and tell me the rest of the unfinished story. I know you're still hiding half of the secret."

Aya sniffed at that statement. He was about to refuse, but seeing that the Dakannya was serious, he accepted the offer and got himself into place.

"You win if you can get me, I win if I snatch your sword away."

The fight begun in the attic as Aya dashed straight at Ban, sword in a fixed potion and aiming for the sides. Ban easily evaded the attack, followed by blocking the blade with his bare hands, which surprised Aya.

Both took a step back from each other and Ban chuckled.

"Not bad, although I'd expect you to be better."

"And it is no surprise the iron-like hand of yours can withstand my sword."

"Don't flatter me. I know I'm good", Ban said proudly, which caused a twitch in the redhead.

Both charged and went head on, katana and hand at each other's neck.

After a loud clash, the katana went into the air, dropping straight down at the wooden floor and embedding itself into the pine flooring.

Ban smirked at Aya who had his neck in Ban's hand.

"I win."

"I'd prefer to call it a draw", Aya retorted, shifting away from Ban to get his katana. At first, Ban wondered what he was talking about, then noticed that his left arm was grazed had blood flowing in a thin line down the arm.

"I still won, so you tell me the truth", and the fight goes one.

The decision was made when Ban won Aya in a game of rock-scissors-paper, despite that the redhead refused playing such a childish game. Aya simply frowned at his lost and turned to Ban.

"I suppose you wish to know the truth?"

Ban nodded. _Serious mood swings_

"I know what they want me for, at least, I can guess the reason why they need me. Considering the fact that I have such ability to resist anything that happens to me, they're probably doing re-lifeforming…"

"As in use you as a guinea pig? Those guys are born sick."

Aya frowned at the interruption and continued.

"That blonde guy, his name is Mike. I don't know how he ended up there, but he must've told the person my name. He used to be an old comrade of mine…I'm sure you guessed it right since you fought him before. He left to join some other group three years ago, that was when I joined Weiss."

Aya stared at Ban who stared back.

"What?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Well that's easy, to know information and get the job done, whadda ya think?"

Aya frowned at the reply and headed downstairs with Ban grinning to himself behind.

It was real late already, Ban noticed. In the room, Aya had changed to a plain white tee and was now on the bed with the covers over him. Ban felt that when he stared at the redhead under the blanket, he felt more hot.

"Are you plain crazy or nuts? It's so hot and you're covering yourself with that darn blanket", Ban snorted and pulled the blanket, which came off rather easily. Aya did not seem to move, just stood there like a slab of stone. Ban moved in and realized the assassin was asleep.

"You were on the bed for less than a minute and you're asleep already?" Ban cocked an eyebrow at the sleeping figure. Then again, he did look fragile when he was asleep. Ban scolded himself for thinking such things and sat beside the snoozing redhead.

A mumbled escaped the redhead lips, and Ban watched as the figure seemed to uttering something which he could not hear. Taking this chance, he bent over the redhead, giving a peck on his cheek before throwing the blanket over Aya, covering him up to his shoulder.

Ban straddled on the bed a few moments later, looking for a comfortable spot and imaged how the mission would be for the next day.

* * *

OMG OMG OMG!!!! I'm so sorry this was late! My mind was totally blank when I first started this chapter! 'sweat drop' Well now, at least I got this up! Seems to me Aya keeps frowning. For all you die-hard shounen-ai fans! ... heh heh.... Aya and Ban'n gonna get into a little (or should I say big!) trouble as someone ......... I'll keep it a secret! I'm so mean.... 

Mujyakina-->Thanks a lot... I plan on doing some more rubbish... tee hee anyway, thanks for your nice support! And for what Aya said to Makoto... Well, he's just being nice so he said the rest were his family members! Ho ho ho. **You have not read that. It was supposed to be a secret. Shoo. Go read other of my fics.**


	15. Chp 15

"So, a kid whose mother was used as part of the experiment, is now kidnapped by this guy called Takatori?" Hevn asked, hands on her hips.

The rest nodded in reply.

"Ne, Hevn-chan, do you think we'll be able to leave today? We're all worried about Makoto, especially Aya", Ginji said. Hevn sighed and picked her phone out form her pocket. She dialed a number and spoke silently, nodding once in a while.

After five minutes, she shuts the phone off and turned to the guys seated in the living.

"Okay. You guys can go in, but I'll have to drop by at my own place first to collect some stuff that'll help you in the mission."

"What? How does Hevn know about the Takatori?" Ken asked.

"Before you guys came, I told her so", Omi replied, stroking a black cat on his lap.

"Oh, you mean the on about the Pokemon pinball", Yoji teased. Omi frowned at the playboy and Kazuki got up from his seat.

"Anyway, Hevn would take about an hour to come back. We'd better get ourselves ready before then."

"I'm sure you would", Akabane said, lowering his hat. The rest shuddered at his voice, and Ginji started fumbling the end of his shirt. Then, he remembered about something.

"Where's Aya-san and Ban-chan?"

"Asleep…?" Akabane said in a scary voice. The rest sweat-dropped and moved away from the scary doctor. "After all, they did have a troubling night yesterday."

"Trouble?" All f then exclaimed simultaneously. All of them were given a large smile.

Akabane put up a photo of Ban leaning over Aya. The rest stared in shock.

"That is not Ran!" Ken shouted, pointing to the piece of paper.

"Just where did you get that?" everyone heard from the steps.

Ran was at the lowest one, face looking flushed. Akabane simply smiled back, flicking his hands. The photo drifted in the air and Aya caught it easily. He stared at the picture and blushed hard when he heard Ban approach.

"What's all the commotion abo.." but before he could finish, Ran a given him a punch across his face. Ban raised his hand to his face and felt a liquid collecting at the corner of his mouth. He removed his hand to see some blood. "Why'd you do that for?!?" He yelled.

Aya snarled back at him and forcefully pushed the paper against his chest. Ban snatched the picture and saw its contents.

"What the…" Where the hell did they manage to take this? He could swear that no one was in the upper floors last night!

"You sick bastard! I should have known you were an ass since the first time I saw you!" Ran growled and stormed up the steps.

_I should have known you were an ass the first time I saw you… Doesn't that mean…_ "Oi! Ran! Wait!" Ban called out, retracing the steps the redhead did. The others stared in shock as Ban disappeared from sight.

All exchanged glances of confusion mixed with amazement.

Omi broke the silence first.

"What should we do now?" He asked out loud. The rest returned him a puzzled look, and Shido placed his hand on the teenager's head.

"That guy can be left to Ban. We've got more important things to do."

Aya was seven-eighth up the steps when Ban caught up. He grabbed onto Aya's arm a little too rough, pulling him backwards by accident. Aya yelped out when he fell back against Ban, and due to the sudden addition of weight both of them went rolling down the steps. Ban slammed onto the wall behind and Aya was pressed against him, both of them groaning at the impact.

Aya regained control first, noticing he was sitting in between Ban's legs. He started to get awfully nervous and the other guy could tell. Aya was about to move away when two arms wrapped around his chest, preventing him from escape.

Aya was about to protest but froze when he felt Ban rest his forehead on his shoulder.

"You're trembling", he heard.

It was true. He was trembling and he had not known it, even though it was his own body. Aya tried to speak but no words came out.

"I'm sorry I did that okay? It's just that… Aya, I think…"

"Shut up and let me go!" Aya interrupted.

"What is wrong with you? I'm talking to you nicely and you start telling me off!" Ban said angrily. Aya half-turned and threw the Dakannya a dirty look. Ban growled back and wrapped his arms tighter, making the redhead face the front again.

"Midou! Let me go this instant or else you'll regret it!" Ran threatened.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Bite me?" The man behind sneered.

Not a bad idea, Aya thought and he chomped down at the arm. Considering his flexibility, it was no problem bending forward to sink his teeth into the biceps. Ban let out a shout and released the arm which was not bitten and grabbed onto Aya's neck instead, making the assassin release his arm.

"Damn it! That hurts!" Ban growled. Ran tossed him a glare. "Kono…."

Ban let go of his hand and the redhead got up to his feet immediately, staring down angrily at the other man. Ban frowned upwards with the same anger, and Aya sniffed when he locked gazes with fiery dark-colored eyes.

The silence was awfully disturbing Aya, more or less. Aya got really uncomfortable.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ban asked all of a sudden, which startled Aya a little.

Aya ended up mumbling some things Ban may not be able to hear, but definitely knew.

"About what you said just now, what exactly do you mean?" he asked again. Aya grumbled and sat at the first step of the staircase, burying his face into his knees.

"I'm asking you a question Mr. Ice", Ban said in an irritated tone.

"I said I liked you!" Aya blurted. Ban stared back at the redhead in surprise. "At first I thought you hated me… that's why I…"

Ban watched, and gave a soft sigh. He reached over, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair a bit like a kid. Aya managed the courage to look up, and Ban smiled back at him.

"I can deal with that very well. Now we have to get Makoto back right?" Ban asked in a gentle tone. He sat beside Aya, who froze when a hand was placed on his other shoulder. "Well Aya, I think I very much like you as well", Ban joked.

Aya gave a soft smile and leaned against Ban, who willingly let him do so.

Aya felt himself relax, rather then tense when Ban placed a kiss on his cheek. He felt comfortable for some reason, and liked the feeling of it.

* * *

Okay... ending was a little rotten... but anyway. On going and on going! I plan to get this finsihed as fast as I can, but there is an estimate I'll finish this story between chapter18 to20. Wait for me!!!! 


	16. Chp 16

The whole group were at the edge of Mugenjou in less than two after Hevn delivered the helpful items; a map, building blueprint, some lighters in which Yoji planned to steal soon after and a very long rope with a bell. Whether using them was not the point, but what the items were used for. The map and blueprint can help a bit, but a lighter and a rope? They would have to decide how to use it when they needed it.

The sight of Mugenjou was rather surprising to the assassins, but the rest were unfazed by its look. Buildings of all sizes were either half shattered or plain old, with paint peeling off at every corner. Not to mention the place was dusty and filthy. They entered the abandoned streets following Kazuki, being the one with the map and Yoji always peering into it as well.

After passing several blocks, they reached a huge metal door which was rusting till brown. After managing to open the door, the group stepped into the eerie darkness of the underground passage. Wondering whether the lighter was for such use, they used three out of the five lighters received from Hevn.

Ginji, Ken and Kazuki held the lighters, while Ban and Yoji used their own reluctantly(for smoking to be exact). Kazuki screened the surrounding area, while Shido used one of his 'bat signals' to analyze the place despite the darkness. He picked out a few trash, when his senses caught something.

"Wait, there's something there", Shido pointed into the darkness. Omi gulped and held onto Shido's arms tightly in order not to get lost in this place, as his friends slowly and carefully headed to the direction. "We're getting closer, twenty meters."

Yoji beside Kazuki got ready by pulling his wire out, and Kazuki had one of his bell in his hand. They heard footsteps. Two sets in fact, and they got louder each time. They were heading in _their_ direction. Kazuki hesitated moving forward, but Yoji continued taking silent steps, when a deep voice startled him.

"Kazuki?" They rest stared wide-eyed in the darkness. They turned to Aya who glared back at them regardless the fact whether they saw him or not.

"Jubei?" Kazuki said out loud. Two people came into view, one blonde, another brown-haired person.

"I knew it was you. Makubex said that you were in Mugenjou, so Toshiki and I thought we might come to get you."

"Who're they? And how do they know you?" Yoji asked in a pissed voice. Opposite the blonde frowned.

"We should be asking you that, and why're you standing so close to Kazuki?"

Yoji growled and the other growled back. "Um… That's Jubei and Toshiki, my bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?!?"

"Why are you so up-tight for? And what relation are you to Kazuki?" Jubei asked in an angry tone. The rest stared at Jubei, then at Aya. And back at Jubei again and Aya.

"Stop looking at me like that", Aya scowled.

"They sound so alike. For a moment there I thought Aya was speaking", Ken told Ginji silently. Jubei, upon hearing it, turned to Ken's direction.

"What are you talking about?" Ken looked back in amazement. How did he hear him? He spoke real softly even Omi behind him can't hear it.

"So, you know about the case of the unknown murders?" Ginji asked.

"I wouldn't say murder, but failure of experiment that lead to the lives of the person", Toshiki replied, at the same time cooling Jubei off. Before any of them said anything else, Jubei cut in.

"Let's head down to Makubex's lab. Over there, he can explain the rest."

It took a short while of walking until the group finally reached Makubex's lab. There, Makubex was screening through some things with Sakura by his side. Another guy with sunglasses was also standing beside Makubex.

Yoji went up to the girl first, which nearly caused him his life because of some needles. He turned and growled out loud at Jubei who did Aya's trademark glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have a grudge on me or something?!?"

"Don't think of doing anything to big sis!" Jubei snapped back. The fight goes on ignored.

"Ginji-san, minna-san, I have got really important things to tell you, and at the same time help you." The silver-haired kid said as he got off his seat. He took notice of Aya's presence and Aya stared back at him. "Aya-san, you are probably in danger of being in this case, do you know?"

Aya flinched. This was no ordinary person. First of all, how did he know his name? He nodded in reply and the boy nodded as well.

"Apparently, the Takatoris that are still alive now, are supposed to be dead, am I right? Something unexpected came up right after they died. Someone resurrected them and made them alive to do a job to that person, and that is Mike. The Takatori themselves did not know about this, but Mike became their first-hand assistant." He paused.

"And now Mike's top priority is to get rid of you, Aya-san. Do you know why?"

Some gasped while others watched with shocked gazes at Makubex. Aya lowered his head. They rest turned to him for an answer, including Ban who had a slight worried look across his face.

"Even though Mike used to be my partner, but he was jealous of me. Other people mostly looked up to me, while he always got ignored. He left Kritiker, and since then I had no idea where he went."

The story added up now. The others understood the situation clearly, and now know the motive of this mission. One last puzzle though…

"If that's the case, what do we need to get back?" Ginji asked all of a sudden.

Makubex smiled. "A very good question indeed, Ginji-san. Hevn-san told me the item, or should I say person. You need to retrieve Mike. He knows about Kritiker, and they want him back. The assassins would need to get rid of the ones that were meant to stay dead."

The rest of the discussion was based on Mike's hide-out, while Aya, Ban and Akabane stayed away from the conversation. Akabane was at another side of the room, eyeing Aya carefully which made the redhead real uncomfortable.

"Something isn't right about this. Why is he looking so calm and collected?" Aya asked softly. Ban beside him shrugged.

"That freak's like that. I bet he has something up his sleeve."

It was then Omi called out for them to come. Both of them went over to the group, and Kazuki spoke out.

"Mike wants to get Aya, so we have to be extra careful. Midou, you can take of him am I right?"

"I can take care of myself thank you." Touche. Aya was back to his icy self again. Ban smirked and teased Aya.

The redhead got pissed and actually considered whether he should take his katana to run him down. The rest sweat-dropped and attention was drawn to Akabane who was cackling.

"You should really be careful. You will never know when 'they' come and take away your little toy, Midou-san."

Ban tossed a glare at the doctor, who simply smiled back.

"Anyway, use this tunnel to get to the building the fastest. I'll direct you using this headset. Jubei, Toshiki and Emishi will go along to help."

"What? Those two are going?!?" Yoji roared. Toshiki and Jubei got crossed and the rest sweat-dropped.

"Oi, Yoji, don't create a fuss about it", Ken said. Yoji frowned at the brunette and turned to Kazuki's bodyguards.

"Well, I don't need you around, so stay out of my way!"

"You stay out! We have other things better to do!" Both of them countered back.

Yoji stuck out his tongue at them and Kazuki sighed.

"Well, better get going", Shido said. Emishi came over to Omi's side and started playing some stupid things.

Omi was trying hard not to tell off the joker, but he was really getting scared at how Emishi did some really weird tricks. Shido ignored his friend and pulled Omi along. The assassin sighed in relief as Emishi started complaining about Shido stealing his audience.

"We have got to go now."

"Good luck", Makubex said as he watched the group leave the room.

* * *

Alrighty! (I always seem to start with that) I'm up with this and on to the next! Look out for updates on Thursdays. That's when I can play the com the whole day, or look out in the weekends. This are heating up up up! Muah ha ha. Apaarently, more pairings are going to be coming up... Mainly Shido X Omi, Yoji X Kazu (despite his first impresson of Kazu), added with a little salt and pepper from Jubei and Toshiki.Ginji and Ken are really good friends! XD But they're not a pair... unless you want me too... but I got a problem with who's 'on top'.... 

Mujyakina--> Urm... about Makoto... You'll just find out later. XI The next chp should be more fun as the group enters Mikey's tower! (Aha... Mikey is my way of calling him... kinda reminds me of teenage mutant ninja turtles. Ha ha)

Bao-chan--> Apparently, Ban in real life is shorter than Aya. O.o Aya's 1.78 while Ban's 1.75. Oh well, we can imagine Ran shorter ne?


	17. Chp 17

They hung around in Mugenjou for about two hours until they found the right building. It looked like any ordinary building, but unlike the old ones around, this one looked rather new. Cautiously, they moved forward, avoiding the rocky remains and at the same time refrain from making any noise. Ken and Yoji were on both sides of the dark entrance, when their leader signaled for them to move in.

Just before entering though, flashes of silver shot past them. Siberian and Balinese took a few steps backwards when about twenty people dressed in black came out, holding machine guns.

"So this guy actually has brains", Ban mused. Aya beside him rolled his eyes and came out from behind, delivering a slash on an off-guarded person. The other three assassins took out a few each, while the others knocked them out instead. Once cleared, they made their way hurriedly up the stairway.

"Be careful. Mike knows we're in the building", Kazuki called out to the few in front (mainly Ken and Ginji who kind of volunteered to be in the front). As they ran they passed by a sign which stated that the building was only five storey even though it looked like it was ten. The ceiling must be real high, they concluded.

They reached the end of the stairs, but it was on the second floor. On the opposite side of the hall was another set of stairs.

"Looks like we've got a maze to go through", Omi said.

"Indeed you have to. Be alert. They are traps around which I myself cannot detect", Makubex said through the headset. Slowly, they proceeded into the large, beige-tiled flooring. When all of them were in the hall, a stone slab fell from the top, blocking the entrance which they came in from. At that moment, the ground started shaking vigorously.

"Run! The floor's breaking!" Jubei shouted. All of them made a dash for the exit as the floor started crumbling from the back. Everyone ran for their lives as the floor fell like dominos.

About halfway through the huge hall, Aya fell over when he stepped onto a tile that went into the ground. He yelped when he hit the ground, katana flying over to the wall. He peered over his shoulder to find a thick black wire coiled around his ankle. Ban had obviously wondered why the redhead gave a sudden call out for him. He turned and to his horror, some wires started crawling up the assassin's leg, trapping him as the ground fell his way.

"Aya!" Ban shouted. He paused when he saw Akabane standing behind the redhead, smiling back at him. "Akabane you asshole! What are you planning to do this time?!?"

The doctor returned with the same smile and lowered his hat and gazed at the choking swordsman. The wire was already around his neck, the crumbling ground would reach them very soon.

"I told you to be careful of your toy, didn't I, Midou Ban?"

"Damn you! This isn't the first time you betrayed us!" Ban hissed. He fought the restraints the rest were doing on him, trying to calm him down.

"I always get my job done, regardless whether I betray", Akabane said coolly. The floor under them broke, falling straight down into the unknown below. Before getting out of sight though, Akabane raised his hand and waved at the rest who were already at the end of the hall.

"Aya!!!! Let me go!" Ban snarled in anger as he threw off Jubei and Toshiki, causing them to slam hard against the ground.

"Midou! Calm down!" Kazuki yelled, helping Jubei up. Ban turned to the string user and threw him a glare. All of a sudden he charged at him, palm facing him and hand in position of his snake-bite.

The rest called out at him to stop, but he refused. He swung his arm, nearly catching Kazuki's side, and ripping his shirt.

"What do you know about him? Of course you're all relaxed and everything!" Ban snarled at Kazuki.

"Ban! Understand that we want to save Aya as well!" Yoji growled back, hands curled into tight fists.

"Shut up! You won't understand what the hell is going on!"

At the moment a punch went across his face. Everyone stared in shock as Ginji delivered a blow to Ban's face.

"Ban! Everyone is worried as you are. The only thing we can do now is try to get to the top as fast as we can to save Aya!" Ginji said in a slightly angry tone. Ban grit his teeth and wisely stayed silent. He could tell his partner was angry at him.

"Let's just hurry up and get to him, shall we?" Omi said. He started running up the stairs with Shido behind him.

Ginji turned to Ban and gave him a cheerful smile.

"We never fail to get back, don't we?"

Ban stared, then smiled.

"Ikuzo!" Ban said and ran up the stairs and the rest followed not far behind.

--

Aya stirred as he opened his eyes. He pressed against a cool glass for support when he realized this was not exactly the place he should be in. Further more not wearing any clothes.

"How are you feeling, Fujimiya?" he heard and turned, facing a Takatori. He gave a low growl. He noticed that he was in some kind of large cylinder container, apparently transparent. "I see you still look as fine as usual. If it wasn't for Makoto, I would have never had you here."

Aya's gaze widened in shock as he saw the young boy he saved before, coming into his view. He looked terribly upset, and was starring down at his feet.

"Gomenasai, Aya-san. I didn't want to do this, but it was for my mom."

For his mom? Aya thought. From the shadows appeared the blonde, smirking at him.

"Mike." Aya snarled. The blonde returned with a wide smile.

"Aya, Aya. You do not know how long I've waited for this day. To use you as my subject, and to create the most unpredictable thing on Earth."

"Just what are you planning to do with me?!" Aya practically screamed.

"Don't worry. It'll hurt just a bit. After all, you can withstand it, can you not?" He smirked.

"Stay out of this Mike. He's supposed to be for my experiment, not yours", the Takatori hissed. Mike returned with a smile, before Aya saw a fluid red line across his neck, followed by his head falling into a puddle of blood. Makoto stared in shock as the lifeless body fell to the ground.

"What an irritating person. At least the other one was better. No matter, he's dead anyway. Now, back to business. I am going to see you in pain, Aya. Do you not find it interesting?" He asked as he approached.

"You sadistic freak of nature", Aya hissed as he shifted back against the glass. The blonde simply smiled and his hand reached for a trigger by the container.

"So I am, but you were worst", Mike whispered and pulled.

Immediately, large amount of green liquid flowed into the container, causing a sudden shock to the redhead. He cried out when wires fell from the top forced themselves through his skin and into his veins. It went through the wrist veins, along with his neck. That very moment felt worst than Hell. Due to him crying out, he gagged as his lungs got filled with water, choking him.

"Very good, Aya. Not many people can actually survive when the charges go through them. How do you feel?" The blonde asked, as he watched the person struggling from the wires which were still held into his veins. In fact, it caused s much pain moving his arms or neck caused the pain to be worst. After five minutes, Aya stopped moving, only floating in the middle, almost looking as lifeless as the dead man on the ground.

"I knew you would come through, Aya", Mike said impressively. "Now, we would just have to get rid of the cats looking for their kitten."

* * *

I'm sooooo bloody bad at discriptions. Ignore me. Ok... so Mike got's Aya yadda yadda. Bad person. Who wants him killed? Say so if you wanna kill him.O.o I've got feeling the next chapter's second last... but you'll never know! Ban's so woried of Aya. 'bites blanky' That's so sweet. Until he gets bashed by Ginji. 'sweat drop' That part's a total clueless one even to myself. O.o This chap ain't funny... I don't think a bit at all. Oh well... 

Mujyakina--> Nyah... I love the reactions of the guys too. Both Aya and Jubei has the same voice actors that's why! Ho ho ho. Who's Sei anyway? O.o First thing that hit me was the dead twin brother of Rei in Mars. But thank you for 'sitting' down and waiting for me!!!! 'tiny sweat drop'

Bao-chan--> For a little of your reference, one particular part in the anime required the guys to go to Mugenjou to retrieve IL, some computer thingy. Akabane urm.. secretly brought something to Makubex that allowed him to finish his job. So this is kinda the second time Akabane 'deliver' his ... urm... delivery? O.o Yep, Ban's shorter than Aya. Oh well. Aya's still uke all the way! 'super man pose'


	18. Chp 18

"Just what is Mike planning to do to him?" Yoji asked, at the same time, climbing two steps at one go. The rest were also starting to get tired, he noticed. It was a no wonder. The third hall was more challenging, he had to admit. Like any other typical place, they do have a good set of traps waiting to kill them.

"I'm not so sure, but I can find out when I get the information", Omi replied.

"What?" They all asked simultaneously. Omi frowned at the faces of the others.

"Hevn-san asked me to get the full detail of the mission okay? Ken-kun, Yoji-kun, stop staring at me like that!" Omi whined at his two teammates who gave a heh-heh. The youngest had an urge to whack some senses in the two of them. "Only when I can download the info will I be able to get Aya-kun out of this mess."

They reached the fourth floor, and met Dr. Jackal, Kagami and Himiko with some extra large number of guards standing behind them. Ban resisted the temptation of running up and giving Akabane a good one.

"I see you've made up, Midou", Akabane said with a smile. Ban returned with one of his own.

"I'll take that as a compliment for now. Where's Aya?"

"We're not telling. Besides, the process has already started. Even if you save him now, it will still go on in him", Himiko spoke. Ban growled at her but she remained unfazed.

"What do you mean by 'it'? Tell me!" Ban demanded. The three in the hall stayed silent.

"Ban-chan, you go find Aya. We'll hold them here", Ginji whispered.

"Yes, I would be looking forward to holding you _here_", Akabane said in a creepy tone. Ginji shivered but kept his fighting spirit in and faced the doctor.

"I'll be counting on you, Ginji!" Ban called out he made a dash for it. The rest followed closely behind, but headed towards the opponents instead.

Ban made his way through the huge crowd of people, attacking them with his hand when they were in the way. Ginji took charge of dealing Akabane and Ken against Himiko with his claws. Toshiki and Jubei were busy clearing the mass of guards while Kazuki and Yoji picked Kagami as their opponent, and those two worked suspiciously well together.

Ban shook the thought off his mind and concentrated on getting to the top floor. He noticed that the small blonde kid was following him behind with Shido.

"Oi! Don't follow me!" Ban yelled (silly Ban. -.-;;). Shido glared back at the Jegan master and the two started brawling with each other while running up the last set of staircase. Those two were so distracted they had not noticed that Omi was way ahead of them.

"You brat! Come back here!" Ban roared as he picked up his pace on his speed.

"Don't call him a brat you four-eyes!" Shido roared back.

"What are you? His boyfriend?!"

Upon hearing it Omi gasped tripped over his own foot. He groaned at the pain on his head which hit on the railing when he fell. Shido came rushing over and helped the teenager onto his feet when Ban came rushing past with an amazingly over-sized grin on his face.

"Well, take care of your 'boyfriend' monkey player!" Ban teased as he ran up the stairs laughing.

"Stupid four-eyes! I'll get you later! You okay?" Shido asked. Omi nodded with a blush and brush his pants. "Good. Ignore whatever that idiot said." He paused when he saw Omi's face. Even though it was not very bright, he could make out a faint blush across the assassin's face.

Hope to watch the brat and monkey player but I've definitely got other things better to do, Ban thought to himself. He was up the last few steps of the stairs when he caught Mike eye-to-eye. He glared at the blonde and receiving a nasty grin in reply.

"You're late, Midou Ban. A minute too late", Mike said in a calm tone. Ban snarled under his breath and proceeded to walk up when he caught a glance of Mike lifting a gun at him. A split second later a bullet went through him. His eyes widened with shock as the blonde gave himself a satisfying chuckle.

Ban hitched as he went down the steps, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Mike continued watching as he heard the other footsteps approaching. He pulled the trigger immediately after he saw the figures move. Two thuds followed on, the sound of pain was pleasure to his ears.

"No one can win me. After all, what are the chances against one of Kritiker's top agents?" Mike paused, then stare in shock as the three figures which he thought was dead. At least, he thought so.

The three figures, shadowed by the darkness, attacked him, and he let out a cry.

His vision cracked as one hand was aiming for his face. Another second, and the cracks released, showing a view of two people standing at the steps. He heard a shuffle behind him, and he turned around to find Ban staring into the liquid-filled container with Aya inside.

"You bastard! You used that sick trick to mock me again!" Mike shouted with anger.

"So, enjoyed your nightmare?" Ban said in an angry tone alike the blonde. He turned to Mike with a serious look in his eyes that caused the other to gulp. "If you let Aya out, I might just consider not killing you."

Mike forced a laugh at that statement. "That I if you can get him out. Your strength may be 200kg, but that glass material was specially made to withstand 100. Admit it, Midou. There is no way you can get him ou…"

Ban had one arm lifted while hearing the blonde utter rubbish to his ears. With full force, he slammed hi knuckles against the thick glass, which gave a loud crack as a response. He removed his hand which was now bleeding from the knuckles and turned to face Mike.

"Someone trying to play tough I see. Are you letting him out or not?"

The blonde flinched. All of a sudden the water in the green liquid glass container was starting to be drained, at the same time the wire attached to Aya's body were being removed and he dropped out. Ban caught the wet unconscious body just in time before Aya hit the ground.

Ban tossed a glance to the other side of the room where a short figure was, and waving back to him. Ban mused at the fact that Makoto was able to operate the computer. He took off his shirt and wrapped the redhead with it and hooked an arm under his knee and the other behind his shoulder.

"You lose, Mike. Now you'll just have to be a good person and follow us back, game?"

The blonde sunk to his knees, in both shock and horror. No matter how reluctant he could, there was no choice. He chuckled and lifted the gun in his hand to his head.

"I never lose, Midou. Never!" Mike roared and pulled the trigger. Omi behind called out for him to stop, but it was too late.

* * *

Urm.... I suppose... this is the second last chp? O.o Didn't concentrate much on the peeps downstairs fighting... well, what am I to write about? O.o I'm empty-headed. :)This story'll be much clearer to clueless peeps when I explain it in the next (and final. boo hoo) chapter. Got any question better ask it soon and I'll fit it into somewhere... somehow... at least... or something. Ah heck with it. I'll be on to Sought to Freedom next. Read that ne? . While doing that, I mightwanna do a tiny sequel considering the top event. CONSIDERING.When I say that, many peeps asked me too.... that's why I getso busy. 'sob' I've got a test tml and the day after... help....Oops.. got off-track. Just how did I end up with my studies? O.o Wait for the next chp peeps!


End file.
